Just a Spoonful
by Jirubee
Summary: An offbeat one shot revolving around Inuyasha and Kagome's off and on, often tense relationship and the exploration of firsts and the feelings afterwards. Where do you go once you know the unknown? Lemon.


His mouth still lingered with her taste clinging to his molecules. He ran his rainsoaked fingers across his lips to soothe the sensation she left in her wake.

His bangs blinded most of his vision, as he bathed in the rain. Kagome looked so fragile. She was holding her thumb to her mouth, applying pressure in the absence of what he had taken from her.

They were silent, still rattled to the marrow. Kagome's large gray eyes peered through him, inspecting each inch of his face.

She was lost.

Was it out of frustration or pity that he kissed her? Was he lonely? Was he in love with her? All of these questions bombarded her small frame, eating her up as she watched him furrow his thick brows as though he were thinking of anything to say.

As the thunder billowed in between the vibrant lightning, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand. He said nothing as he pulled her into the house, flooding the floor as he guided her up the stairs to the bathroom.

Kagome clenched her jaw as he flipped on the rickety faucet and hit it a few times to get the water going. He grabbed her a towel and shut the door behind him.

The girl placed a hand on the towel, winding her fingers through the fabric to be grounded. She fondled the nooks and crannies as she waited for the warm water to fill the tub.

There was a fathomless uncertainty that swallowed her as she obsessed about those few minutes in the rain. The warmth of tne water she soaked in did nothing to compare itself with the heat of her own body boiling with rapt nervousness. She had never felt so sick, so enamored, so high on whatever it was she was feeling.

She sank into the pool of water, inhaling the floral fumes of soap that surrounded her. She wanted to rush but held onto the silence ringing in her ears. She replayed the situation over and over until she couldn't withstand the chill that rippled through her bath.

Inuyasha had done the same, leaning against the bathroom door. His hands covered his mouth, holding the feeling of her in place. He was changed, wearing loose clothing that hung about his slender frame much like his messy damp hair.

He listened.

He waited.

He didn't know whether or not to apologize for his actions or continue them. The latter of which was what he truly wanted. Expressing that particular emotion, however, was so dangerous. What if this blew up in his face, or what if it happened and he hurt her? How would this change their relationship, their lives?

Would he still be able to live there as they were? Stumbling, he hunkered down in the floor outside of his room, which was adjacent to the bathroom.

He wanted to see her face, wanted to run his fingers through her hair. And after a moment, she stood before him wearing a long shirt of his and a towel wrapped around her long hair, using some of that womanly witchcraft to keep it in place.

A smile quirked on his face, impulsively and without warrant and he looked up at her. She stood there for a moment before she felt his hand pull at her arm. He never said a word, keeping his gruff facade intact, as he often liked to do.

She followed the motion until he had pulled her down with her back to his chest. He tested his chin on the crook of her neck and sighed in defeat. "What do we do now?"

Kagome stared at pale walls, eyes fixated on their shadows. Her brows furrowed as she tried to process everything. She didn't move and was so very still. Her breathing was soft, like the skin that Inuyasha caressed.

"Are you lonely?" She said vacantly.

Inuyasha stiffened and let out a sigh. He relented and acknowledged it to her. The sentiment was returned and she nodded. "We can be lonely together."

"Whenever we go back we don't have to tell them." The hanyo said sternly, eyes flickering in the dim light.

Kagome smiled inwardly, as though she had finally gained solace in her actions up until this point. She knew he was lonely, but loved the very fibers of his being. He couldn't hurt her more than she already had been, and whatever time they had left, she wanted to drown within it as though it were infinite.

The magic tethered to her was waning and she could feel it drifting away. It wasn't as strong as it once was, and that frightened her and eroded her senses.

She was older now, as was he. He has grown into such a magnificent creature and worn his scare so proudly. Each one was etched into his face and hands and indicated a war that he had won, whether it had been from other yokai or with himself.

His pert ears drooped and his damp, silvery hair clung to his jaw outlining the masculinity that he had grown into. The miko wound her fingers within his and lolled her head back to see his face.

He looked forlorn. Naraku was the furthest thing from his mind, and Kikyo was probably still anchoring his heart, but it was what it was.

Those tawny eyes peered down at her as though she was the only being on the earth, and he felt his cheeks flush. This wasn't the first time, and it wouldn't be the last, that he'd thought of her like this.

The miko had to stay chaste. It was numbing. She wanted nothing more than to give up all ownership of her title, much like Kikyo had. She wanted to place her palms on the man's skin and relish what he felt like beneath them.

Their loneliness was an amalgamation of everything that they had ever wanted and the desire to run from it. Kagome listened to the raspiness of his voice as he spoke to her. It was in a tender tone, the one he used when they were alone. The vibrations in his voice were so stern and domineering when they were around others.

The gentleness almost seemed unbecoming as his brashness seemed to be what beguiled her.

When the rain stopped, Kagome pulled herself away and removed the towel she wore. Her hair was wild, still damp as she tossed the fabric to the floor. She held out her hand for Inuyasha to hold as she headed down the stairs.

Of course, he followed without question.

He looked so peculiar standing at the apex with his drapery of red hakama and a dark printed t-shirt; one that Kagome had bought him a while ago on his birthday. She took him into the streets of Tokyo when he was stifled by the new moon.

She had honestly enjoyed it more than he did, but it was an experience she relished. She watched as he pulled at his hair, removing a thread from his hakama to tie it back.

"I've never really asked why you liked being here." She said idly, already knowing the answer.

The boy knew it too and scoffed in his particular way. "Keh. You'd like it too much if i told you." He said coyly.

She continued into the kitchen to make tea and listened for the kettle to hit the stove. His ear flicked at the sound of the gas firing and his nose twitched at the putrid smell.

He wanted to fill the void in his heart with her and fill the ache in his bones. He wanted to touch her, feel the unknown lengths of her body and taste her sweetness again.

His eyes rolled back into his head, gathering the thoughts of her pinned against the siding in the rain and he shuddered. What an impure thing to do to the vessal, he scowled.

Yet, in his usual gluttonous fashion, he slipped silently into the kitchen. Kagome knew he was there and raised a hair to ruffle the base of his ears as she pulled honey from the spoon and popped it in her mouth.

"What are you doing?" He said, half heartedly swatting her delicate hands away.

She looked at him wildly, "I'm eating. What does it look like?" She asked, shoving a spoonful of honey at him.

He hesitantly opened his mouth and cleaned the spoon, enjoying the left over taste of her rather than the honey she gave him.

Idly, he asked for more and slowly inched closer to her, only taking spoonfuls after her. She had caught onto his ruse and leaned closer, pouring it on her finger and extended it towards him.

A flush rushed over his features as she gestured eagerly for him to take it. She smiled coyly as he grabbed her hand and placed her finger in his mouth, resting it in between his pert fangs.

His tongue rolled over her digit as she pulled it away, passing through the softness of his lips. She placed more honey on the very edge of her finger and followed suit by placing it in her own mouth.

She turned away and continued watching the kettle when his calloused hands gripped at her shoulders. His stomach was knotted and his exterior was bathed in luminous wanton.

"What do you think would happen if we-" He stammered, feeling her muscles contract beneath his grip. "-if..."

"That's not possible. I would be tarnished and my desires would poison the Shikon kakera." She whispered as she removed the kettle. Her wants were suppressed as they always were.

There hadn't been a day where she didn't dream of hhim, or fall deeper in love. She had seen those eyes and been pulled into him further and further over the span of three years.

Her purity was so tempestuous.

It felt like a tether tied around the very purpose she was made for - yet she closed her eyes and felt it. She sensed it. She needed to have closure.

Her heart thrummed for him, singing within its cage that this was what she truly wanted. Jeopardizing everything for her human desire seemed so unjust, so wrought with uncertainty.

Yet, she could no longer bargain within herself. She had failed a test that was given to her by her predecessor. Her love was so pure, and simple. It wasn't the kind that was questioned.

And as she turned around to face him once more, eyes heavy with moisture, she wanted to say yes. She wanted to admit that she wanted him, yet she smiled weakly as he watched her expression falter.

Would her magic remain intact? Would the threads of fate still intertwine to make their worlds one? So many questions rushed through her mind in those seconds. Inuyasha, so caustic, pushed her roughly into the cabinets and pushed his body against hers.

A gasp escaped her as his hands wound in her gossamer hair, his lips barely touching hers. "Are you sure?" He asked, flicking his golden eyes over the overcast haze in hers.

Kagome bit his lip softly, wanting to divulge everything. She wanted to absorb his warmth. She wanted every inch of him, and she nodded without hesitation.

His sharp fangs cautiously nipped at her lip, as he swallowed her sweetness. His tongue explored the cavernous terrain of her mouth, as hers did to his.

Those long arms scooped her up, pulling her legs around his waist. He felt the heat of his own blood flood his senses as he indulged in the very taste of her.

He pushed his flawed fingers along the curves of her waist as it traveled beneath her shirt. He didn't think of anything else as he rummaged through the fabric to clasp her soft breast in his hand, which left her taken a back.

She arched into him, feeling his hardened anatomy pressing against her bottom. She flinched at the sensation as he stumbled up the the stairs with her in his arms.

He was fumbling in haste.

He wanted to feel her beneath his body, and feel her skin pressed so firmly against his. Yet when he breached the door to her familiar pink room, his kotodama became unbearably heavy.

Not like the times she had fed him to the ground, but slowly became an anchor to hold him in place. Kagome panted as he sat her down, brows furrowing in confusion.

She watched his fingers wrap around the beads and she froze. Was it happening? For a moment, she stood still before her hands covered his, soothing the burning sensation in his blood.

She whispered to him and unabashedly pressed her forehead against his chest and hummed. "You shouldn't get so worked up, Inuyasha." She said, "You can't help who you are."

The man clenched his jaw, snarling crookedly, feeling his spine become rigid as he flexed. Tessaiga was near by, waiting for him, as the woman quelled the sensory overload pouring through his body.

His eyes were bloodshot, and his fangs a bit more noticeable, but she knew this wasn't like the other times. He could see her, head her, respond to her. The fear was obsolete. "Is this how your body reacts to this kind of thing?" She asked coyly, tugging at the corners of his shirt.

Inuyasha scoffed, his demeanor wild with anticipation as his instincts kicked in. "This is what you get to look forward to. I can't help this and I don't want to hurt you." He rasped, finding his hands caressing her throat.

The miko stood taut in the dim light that crept in from the hall. Her mouth parted, feeling her body shudder at the sensation as he swiftly removed the shirt she was wearing.

She stood bare in front of him, as he inspected the peaks of her humble breasts and listlessly stared at the fabric covering her sex.

He smirked as he picked her up and placed her bottom in his hands. Pressing her high against the wall, he slid down to his knees with her legs loosely falling on either side of his head.

He inhaled the scent of dampness and ran his tongue along the slit of the fabric that pulled tightly over her clitoris.

She covered her mouth with one hand, biting down on her fingers to stop a scream from pouring from her mouth as he lapped at her. His fangs pierced her panties, tearing a hole in the lace.

He relished that. He was that much closer to her well, and drank from it. The hanyo felt the girl arch against him, trembling at the sensation as he pulled away.

Hurriedly, the girl pressed her hands over his stiffened member through his hakama Hamas and watched him falter. She felt powerful with him in her hands.

It wasn't often that she saw him that weak, holding on to the bed frame behind him was eye opening.

She was nervously lowering her head, running her parted mouth along his covered length as he groaned. She wanted to take all of him in, taste that skin.

Which, in turn, she did. The boy fell crookedly when she freed him and placed her warm, wet mouth along his shaft and began toying with his tender flesh.

Each stroke of her tongue felt like warm silk, and he cried out when she pulled away. It was the first time she had ever done such a thing, yet she enjoyed it. Inuyasha fumbled with her naked body until she was tucked away beneath him.

This was the only time she appeared to be frightened. Her heart was thrumming in her throat as she peered at him through a rift in her bangs. The June humidity poured in through her window as it caught the loose silver tendrils of hair above her.

He looked so peculiar, so strange, and very much like himself. There was something different, something so foreign. The quiet cried of the cicadas sang a symphony as she brushed his cheek with her thumb.

A crooked, fang-lined grin laced his mouth as he cleared his throat. His kotodama loosely fell in between them, and his white ears flicked every so often at her irregular breathing.

Swallowing, she gripped his biceps and waited for him to press himself inside of her. When he did, his extension caused her to dig her nails into his skin, clenching her jaw.

He smelled blood, and froze in near panic.

"It's Okay! That's supposed to happen, Inuyasha." She said almost inaudibly.

He laid his head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat as he slowly thrust into her small body. She held him tightly as she closed her eyes, trying to hold onto this memory.

Kagome's friends had told her talltales about their first times, and they complained about the pain. Initially, the discomfort of being parted hurt, but afterwards other sensations began to flourish.

With each thrust, touch, kiss, Kagome began to wind her body in time with his. She felt very awkward, but relished the sensation of surmounting the unknown landscape of his body as her own.

When the pressure became too much, she wrapped her legs tightly around him and wove her thin fingers through his messy hair. A scream burst from her lungs, causing her muscles to tighten around the man above her.

He pressed his mouth against hers as his movements became erratic. He inhaled sharply as he felt himself unravel. The sound of the kotodama hitting his damp skin tore through the room.

Kagome felt his excretion spill into her as she laid below him. He felt warm, safe, very much like home. She placed a ginger kiss a top his head and watched him through half lidded eyes.

This was all she had ever truly wanted.

This closeness was like home, a real home. I'm all of the turmoil, she had seen him as a beacon of hope, and in this moment her loneliness seemed to wane as she stroked his hair as he nuzzled her chest.

Whatever impurities she poured into the jewel would be replaced by her will to succeed and expunge the evils that had tainted it. She had nothing to gain from it. It had already bestowed her with the greatest gift of all, and he laid with her in all of his innocence.

Most people didn't see him that way, but he was merely a man with two bloodlines. They made him whole. His wants and desires were not filth, nor was he.

He was made of the same flesh that she was, his flesh was merely stronger. And she laid there, listening to the cicadas as they still cried, she knew that he would follow her to the ends of the universe as he had before.

Closing her eyes, Kagome ruminated about her life and how this one night changed everything. She wasn't transfixed on her lost virginity, but the comfort she felt afterwards in the lull.

Inuyasha had fallen asleep, peacefully she noted. And she stated vacantly at the ceiling, wondering what the morning would bring when they had to return to Sengoku Jidai.

Whether or not her decision was justified, this was the place her entire being resided. In that sleepy little room, she had everything she needed. The idea that it could be taken from her made her heart ache in a way she had never felt before.

Whatever laid before her, at least he was finally hers to hold, even if it was one night in passing. He had been all of her firsts, and no one could burn him from her memories.


End file.
